Roma magazine
by Erzebeth K
Summary: AU. Luego de que su decrépito jefe anunció su renuncia y el nombramiento de su sucesor, Lovino sencillamente explotó ante la OBVIEDAD de su nuevo ascenso. ¡Iba a reírse tanto siendo el jefe del cabeza de tulipán! ¡Emma por fin aceptaría ser su novia! ¡Era perfecto! ¿O no? "¡¿De dónde demonios salió este bastardo!" *Spamano*


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, menos la imagen que uso de portada para esta historia.

* * *

><p><strong>ROMA MAGAZINE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO.<strong>

Despertó y era un día… lindo, sí, porque lindo era la palabra precisa para definir aquella mañana; él no era de esos chulos con pinta de marica que comenzaría con una poesía o algo por el estilo para mencionar la hermosa mañana. Claro que no, tampoco tenía tiempo para esas "mariconadas". Hoy era un día especial, su rara sonrisa —no que se le deformara el rostro o algo, simplemente no era común verlo sonreír— hizo conocedor a cualquiera que lo conociera un poco que Lovino Romano Vargas, ese día, estaba emocionado. Y no, no tenía nada que ver con el sol que recién comenzaba a asomar.

Como pocas veces… es decir, jamás; se levantó antes de que sonara el despertador. ¿Por qué tan temprano, querido, maravilloso y sexy Lovino? Pensó para sus adentros, iniciando así un tonto diálogo mental consigo mismo. La respuesta era muy simple e igualmente la respondió sólo para sus adentros.

Ese día, sería EL día en que le ascenderían.

Verán, él era todo un hombre de negocios… ya decía su madre que con el carácter que se gastaba no iba a durar en ningún trabajo… ¡JA! Como le hubiera gustado restregarle en la cara el éxito que ha tenido. Bueno, en realidad sí lo hizo. Pero tampoco es como si en verdad odiara a su madre; ya varias veces ella le había dicho que su modo de funcionar… sí, esa era la palabra que usó, era aplicando psicología inversa.

Porque sí, su madre lo quería tanto que le llamaba inútil cada dos por tres.

Resumiendo un poco; Lovino Vargas es un exitoso hombre de negocios de apenas veinticinco años. Tiene un auto (del año, por supuesto) que cualquiera envidiaría y una casa digna de ser mostrada en ese canal de música donde, en sus palabras: "los bastardos cabrones fanfarronean humildemente de las pobres pocilgas en las que viven" sarcasmo a flor de piel. Recordó con un escalofrío el último capítulo que había visto; el entrevistado cerró el programa mientras cagaba… Si, CAGABA. Nuestro pobre protagonista se cagó en su madre, en la del idiota del programa y en todos los productores que no editaron ni borraron esa toma antes de emitirlo al aire.

¿Es que nadie había pensado en que justamente a esa hora un sexy semental italiano estaría comiendo?

Claramente no.

Lovino trabajaba actualmente en una conocida revista de modas. Ya, si sé que tal vez suena algo… no sé, ¿gay? Ya su querida madre había alzado una ceja nada más al escuchar a su hijo decir en lo que trabajaba. El joven emprendedor enrojeció hasta las orejas y gritó para dejar más que en claro su masculinidad y virilidad. Además, cualquier caballero de buen gusto sabe distinguir entre un corte americano y uno italiano. Así mismo tiene la suficiente experiencia como para criticar la ropa de otro y verse muy macho en el acto.

Porque no, él no era de esos raritos que se pasea con un perro en el bolso ni tiene miles de anillos inútiles que apenas y te dejan mover los dedos.

Los demás trabajadores de la revista, le temían; bueno, sólo los que estaban bajo su estatus. Los que gozaban del mismo poder que él simplemente le odiaban. Era conocido como el demonio de Armani —por su buen vestir y horrible temperamento. A varios le recordaba la vieja loca de la película moda del diablo, o algo así—; gritaba pataleaba y hasta había ocasiones en las que su crueldad superaba la de aquel ejecutivo encargado de las finanzas… Iván Braginski. Pero no era malo, en serio que no; lo único que hacía Lovino era recordarles sus obligaciones. De ahí a que fueran unos inútiles con jugosos salarios…

Siempre los maldecía. Le constaba que muchos le odiaban por estar donde estaba; claro, obvio siempre todos ignoran el hecho que empezó desde abajo, igual que cada uno de ellos. No se consideraba un trepador, mucho menos tuvo la necesidad de seducir a alguien para conseguir algo en la vida… simplemente su deseo de demostrarle a su testaruda madre que no era un completo inútil fue tal, que bueno, había logrado todo aquello.

Pero bueno, no tenía tiempo para pensar en ellos. Hoy se cumplía una semana desde que el presidente de la revista anunció su retiro… el pobre viejo apenas y se podía mantener en pie. En fin, su abogado había mencionado que exactamente en quince días anunciaría a su sucesor. Era todo un evento. Las miradas de odio abundaron entre los ejecutivos mejor cualificados… y por supuesto que Lovino estaba entre las apuestas. Todos tenían las garras listas para saltar sobre el puesto de presidente, pero obvio EL era el elegido.

No se trataba de exceso de confianza, sólo bastaba limitarse a los hechos. Mientras el viejo señor Fernández seguía a cargo de la revista, Lovino era su mano derecha, pasando incluso por sobre el vicepresidente que, claro, le envidiaba con toda su alma. Aunque a él le encantaba que el cabeza de tulipán le viera con odio, pues eso quería decir que sabía de los beneficios con los que contaba y que eran aún más que los de él. Su lugar en el estacionamiento, por ejemplo, que era mejor que el suyo, además del hecho que el señor Fernández pedía siempre la opinión de Lovino antes que la de él.

Oh sí, el ambicioso italiano ya podía sentir la comodidad de la silla de presidente.

Ese día debía estar impecable. Se duchó y luego dedicó largo rato a su apariencia; elogió uno de sus mejores trajes —de corte italiano, por supuesto. Orgullo ante todo—, se peinó impecablemente, maldiciendo de paso el raro rulo que parecía tener vida propia. Se puso perfume y sonrió fanfarrón al divisar en el espejo a un atractivo hombre de veintitantos años. Ese día era SU día; sería el nuevo presidente de la revista y la linda secretaria belga que llegó el mes pasado por fin se convertiría en su novia. Era perfecto.

Su madre ya no tendría la necesidad de compararle con su perfecto hermano gemelo. No es que lo odiara, todo lo contrario, pero bueno… su madre parecía en verdad orgullosa de que su pequeño Feliciano fuera un empresario tan exitoso; era dueño de un restaurante muy reconocido en Roma. Por supuesto que cada vez que estaba cerca, Lovino no dudaba en pasar por ahí y comer la deliciosa pasta que cocinaba su hermano… la cual, obviamente, jamás alabó ni alabaría en voz alta.

Caminó a la cocina y se tomó la molestia de hacerse un desayuno como dios manda. Por lo general comía algo en la oficina luego de hacer que alguien fuera a comprarlo, pero ese día se sentía de buen humor. Tostó un poco de pan, exprimió naranjas, hizo café y lo endulzó tal y como le gustaba —siempre peleaba por ello con Toris. Por lo general le pedía a él ir por su desayuno y el pobre pasante nunca acertaba con la cantidad de azúcar—. En resumidas cuentas se preparó un desayuno contundente y sabroso. Feliciano no era el único en la familia que podía preparar algo delicioso. Vamos, que un desayuno tampoco es la gran cosa, pero cuando no tenía flojera — lo que ocurría como una vez al año—, Lovino preparaba comidas que no tenían nada que envidiar a las de su hermano menor.

El viaje al trabajo se le hizo excesivamente largo. Casi le provocó un ataque cardíaco al portero, pues le sonrió y el pobre hombre no caía en sí a causa de la impresión. Se detuvo para coquetear descaradamente con la secretaria belga y por supuesto que dedicó su mejor mueca de desprecio al "cabeza de tulipán" apenas y se dio cuenta de su presencia. Ambos caminaron en silencio, lamentablemente para Lovino, dos los se dirigían exactamente al mismo lugar…

La sala de reuniones.

Lovino sonrió, porque sí, había practicado frente al espejo hasta que consiguió una sonrisa digna de comercial de dentífrico. El señor Fernández le correspondió con una propia y le pidió que se sentara a su lado. Punto para él. ¡Cómo disfruto de la cara deformada por la rabia de Govert! Rogó al cielo por una cámara fotográfica que retratara el momento para la posteridad.

Fernández pidió silencio y dio las gracias a sus más fieles ex empleados por haber asistido a una reunión tan temprano. Siguió luego con los motivos que le habían llevado a finalmente jubilarse… ¡Anda! Si apenas y podía moverse sin ese bastón de madera tallada. Lovino comenzó a impacientarse, había mucho blablá y poca acción. Todos los ahí presentes sólo estaban ahí para saber quién sería el nuevo jefe. El italiano, aburrido, pasó la vista por todos los ejecutivos… con una mueca se percató que había varios a los que no conocía; se convenció de que seguramente estarían muy ocupados en sus cosas.

Porque sí, si hay algo que caracteriza a un ejecutivo es la falta de tiempo —porque al menos él, ocupaba casi todo gritándole a los empleados— y su mutismo que sólo se quebraba si existían intereses de por medio.

Víboras, todos eran asquerosas víboras que sólo se movían de acuerdo a la posición del sol… o el jefe, en este caso.

Vio al abogado de su ex jefe sacar unos documentos de su maletín que no tardó en entregar a Fernández; Lovino se enderezó en su silla. Había llegado el momento que tanto esperaba.

—Sin más alargue —comenzó con voz rasposa; tantos cigarrillos le habían pasado la factura— me complace en presentarles a mi hijo, Antonio, el nuevo presidente de _Roma_ _magazine_.

Los ojos de todos estuvieron próximos a salir de sus cuencas a causa de la impresión. Hubieran apostado su alma a que José Fernández elegiría a uno de ellos como su sucesor… es más, ¿desde cuándo tenía un hijo? A todos los eventos sociales siempre iba solo.

_"¿De dónde demonios salió ese bastardo?"_ Lovino Vargas enfocó con odio la mirada sobre su nuevo jefe.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda(?)<strong>

**Tratando de sobrevivir luego de la universidad. En fin, hace tiempo había subido este prólogo, pero de ahí lo saqué porque me di cuenta que no iba a dar abasto, así que, ahora que estoy de vacaciones, me lanzo a la escritura(?) para variar, con un spamano.**

**Dejo un avance de lo que va a ser el capítulo uno:**

**1.- El jefe**

Lovino Romano Vargas sólo tenía una palabra para definir a su nuevo jefe: **IMBÉCIL**, sí, con mayúscula, subrayado, con negrita y luces de neón. Creyó que la madre naturaleza había tenido suficiente con el tonto de su hermano, pero se equivocó… ¡maldita sea! Ahora sí que se había lucido y pasado de la raya. Antonio debía ser el ser más estúpido sobre la faz de la maldita Tierra. ¿Pueden creer que ni siquiera sabía usar la cafetera? Juró que le iba a meter el lápiz con el que estaba jugando por el culo, la próxima vez que le pidiera un café.

Apenas había transcurrido una semana desde que el tonto español había llegado a la oficina y ya las cosas estaban de cabeza. A Lovino le constaba que estaban atrasados con el plazo de entrega del próximo número de la revista; ¿pero acaso el nuevo jefecito estaba preocupado por eso? ¡Y una mierda! El bastardo lo único que hacía era remodelar su oficina y pedir café como si su puta vida dependiera de ello… al carajo con todos los papeles que debía revisar y firmar, total, para eso estaba su tonto asistente.

Claro que Lovino prefería el término "mano derecha".

.

.

.

**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. **


End file.
